Stereo Hearts
by iPokeYouRoar
Summary: When two twins move to South Park everything changes. Will accept Ocs as they are needed. KennyxOc
1. Sold!

**Hey all! So I got bored and stumbled upon some South Park fan art in Deviantart. I was bored and haven't watched the show in a while so I started up again. I must say it had me falling out of my chair laughing at times! My favorite character is of course Kenny! As I was looking through some fanart of him I got inspired to write a fanfiction! So yeah… Here's the story of how two twin teenagers move to South Park. This is set when everyone is in the middle of their second year of high school.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>A moving truck is a rarity in the small mountain city of South Park. After all who would want to move to the frozen wasteland? Of course because it was so rare also meant that by noon everyone knew about it. Women gossiped about it in the grocery store. Men wonder if it was a hot chick that they would be able to stay at. Children hope it was a family with someone their own age. Teenagers already spread rumors of how the parents were super models and how the kids were nerds with pocket protectors and big black rimmed glasses.<p>

This even included the famous four of the town, Stan the star receiver of the football team, Eric also on the football team as the star Quarterback, Kyle the faster swimmer in all of Colorado, and last but not least Kenny the lead singer in a band the four started. Together they were probably the hottest guys in South Park.

The four had changed a lot from the earlier years. Eric, for one, and lost his cubby fat in exchange for large muscles. No one dared to call him fat anymore for fear of being beaten' up. No one except for Kyle of course. Kyle had also gained some muscle, but was still thinner and shorter than the other boys. Stan, now the tallest of the four, had gotten some huge calf muscles from all the running he did in track and football. He also had muscular arms from getting into brawls with opposite team members. Finally Kenny, he had the most even figure of the four guys. Not too tall, not to short, with small but well defined muscles. What changed the most with Kenny was in fact that he started keeping his hood down and letting his blonde locks see the light of day. Now Kenny was defiantly not only blonde in South Park, there were many others, Butters, Tweek, Annie, and Bebe. But when Kenny actually put time into taming his hair it made him look far more handsome. And people immediately noticed this. As he entered high school his popularity shot up. Everyone knew Kenny McCormick.

Anyway though back to the present, the four boys were at Stan's house which just happened to be across the street from the house with was just recently moved into. The four boys were playing video games and talking about how weird it was for someone to move to South Park two months into the year. Kyle, Stan and Eric were on the couch while Kenny was laying down on the floor for more room.

"I bet the kids were teased at their old school and came here to start over again!" Eric said as he threw another grenade in the game. A loud bang followed as Kyle threw his control down shouting.

"Damn it! Fat ass that was me you just blew up!"

"Yeah So? And don't call me fat you Jew!"

Stan and Kenny rolled their eyes at the two. The two may have gotten older but their arguments always had the same model to them. Kenny glanced out the window at the house.

"Whatever happened at their old school must have been pretty bad for them to get up and move to Colorado two months after school's already started." The blonde said not really paying much attention to the brunette and redhead fighting.

Stan looked down at the blonde who was sitting on the floor. It was hard to tell what passed through the kid's head at times.

Kenny glanced up at him in time to catch Stan staring. The blonde grinned seductively. "What? Like what you see?"

Stan felt his cheek's heat up and quickly shook his head no. "I was just thinking that it might be nice to have a new face around here… Things have kind of fallen into a pattern and we all know that's not a good thing around here."

The three other nodded their agreements, Kyle and Eric had stopped their bickering when Kenny made his comment towards Stan.

The four friends continued their chatter till late in the night when Stan's mom came home and shooed the other boys out the door reminding them that tomorrow was a school day. Kyle, Kenny and Eric said bye to Stan before heading out the front door. Kyle and Eric headed to the right to get home while Kenny had to go left. Kenny waited for a moment waving to his buds before spinning on his heels to head home.

Before he did though, he took once last glance at the house. His eyes snapped to the window on the second floor that had its curtain drawn aside. He got one glance at the person behind it before it was pulled closed. Now he wasn't too sure but for a second he though the person was staring at him!

Kenny shook that thought from his mind. So what if they were staring at him. He was a teenager standing out in the freezing cold. He'd stare to if he saw someone that stupid!

Kenny chuckled before running down the street to his house. He still had his parents to deal with but he was pretty sure they'd be already passed out in a bar somewhere by now.

* * *

><p>The girl drew the curtain back once more to gaze down at the street. She was fast enough to see the boy with blonde hair run down the street. She smiled lightly. <em>This is going to be a good new start for me… <em>She thought to herself as she closed the curtain one last time before slinging herself onto her comfy mattress. Soon she fell sound asleep ready and excited for her first day as a sophomore in high school tomorrow.


	2. Morning Of

**I'm baack!~ Well this is sooner than expected but I finished homework early and decided to work on this more! So in this chapter I'll introduce my two Oc Characters! Now the longest thing was actually deciding on names. So the names of my twins are…. Christy and Alexander! Now I want to point out something quick, Alexander is a guy. Yes that's right I have one girl Oc and one boy! There may be some mention of homosexuality in this fanfic later on. If you have a problem with that I suggest you stop reading now or just keep you trap shut!**

**Respect-My-Authority-Thanks that means a lot to me :D And hopefully I'll be able to post chapters fast…**

**Bee Rae-Thanks a lot! :D Honestly I wasn't planning on introducing to many ocs this early but when I read over you skeleton I was actually really impressed! Ruby is a really well thought out character :D I don't know about you but I personally hate when people just throw stuff together so their oc is like good in everything… Anyway back to Ruby! I think that she and Christy will get along well and I can already see stories forming in my head x3 so yeah Ruby is Approved!~**

**Now onto why you guys are really here… The story!**

* * *

><p>The sunlight gently cascaded over the mountains surrounding South Park. The frost on the ground caused trees to sparkly brightly. To many others this was just a normal morning in the little mountain town. Not to Christy though. This was her, and her brother's, first day in the local high school! She had set her clock for five in the morning so she would have enough time to get ready. Thirty minutes later at five thirty, the girl was just waking up and was already way behind her planned schedule. She groaned loudly as she pushed herself off her bed and headed for her own bathroom. As she glanced at her reflection in the mirror the girl reeled back in terror.<p>

Her normal calm strawberry blonde hair was a complete bird's nest. Her magenta eyes looked small and tired. Her tan skin had already paled since arriving in South Park. She released her breath heavily and grabbed a brush from the counter top to being taming her locks. Twenty later she reappeared from the bathroom clean, and hair under control. Chris made her way to the closet with a long sweeping motion. She quickly picked out her favorite pair of black skinny jeans, a tee-shirt which read 'I heart Boy's in the band' with white wording except for the heart which was red. After grabbing her Mickey Mouse Sweatshirt she exited her room and headed downstairs for breakfast. Before she did though, she opened her brother's door.

"Xander? You up?" She popped her head in. Her question was answered when she saw her younger twin brother still asleep on his bed. She glanced around his room surprised that it could be so messy after only one night of being lived in. Clothing was sticking out of dresser doors. Moving boxes were spread all on the floor of the room either still full or turned over. Clearly Alex had been looking for something before he went to bed. Carefully avoid the debris flung this way and that way Christy made her way to her brother's bed. She glanced down at him as he snored soundly with the covers flung sideways so only a small amount covered the bottom of his leg. "He looks so peaceful…." She cooed softly. "Almost makes me feel bad about this!" She said before she pulled the only cover he had underneath him out making him tumble out of bed and onto the cold hardwood floor.

Only after hearing an unhappy grunt and an 'I'll be down in ten.' did Christy leave the room. She went downstairs and straight to the kitchen to find her mother already there but only dressed in a robe. Just as Christy entered the toaster went off. Her mom took the two pop-tarts out of the small machine and put them on a small plate. She set the plate in front of where Chris was.

"I see you're up early, as usual, Christy." Her mom said laughing lightly. Christy smiled at her mom. She was very pretty with blonde hair that looked like it might have been dyed but was quite natural. Her cyan eyes were soft and sweet. She was a little jealous at times that Xander got her eyes and that she got her dad's. Speaking of where was her dad?

"Good morning to you to mom. Where's dad?"

Her mom smiled lightly. "He left already. You're not the only ones with a first day today!"

Chris laughed with her mom before the two heard a loud groan as Xander entered the kitchen. He was wearing blue jeans that were a little too big for him, but only slightly and a red tee-shirt with his favorite band 'Dead By April's logo on it. He grabbed the second pop-tart off the plate. Chris didn't mind she was already full.

"What me to drive you kids to school today?" Their mom asked. After talking it over the two decided that until they made a friend or two that took the bus they would survive their mom taking them to school. Xander was especially happy because they had just recently got a new car, and he was eager to see how it drove. He might not even have a permit yet but he was already so excited to start driving. Chris not so much. She figured that when Alex did get his license she would just ride along with him.

As Xander finished his pop-tart Chris pulled on some black converse that had white writing all across it. Alex followed after quickly slipping on red running shoes. Xander both grabbed their backpacks already prepared from last night. The three then piled into the silver Nissan Altima 2012. It was a nice car and not as flashy as the others their parents had owned before.

The ride to school was rather uneventful. Xander managed to fully wake up after complaining for half the trip about how Chris tossed him out of bed. Now it was like he had a pound of sugar! Christy could blame him she was excited too! Just not as hyper...

Finally they pulled up to the school building. Xander impatient pounded his feet against the floor, waiting for the car to pull to a stop.

"Honey Calm down the school isn't going anywhere."

Chris held down a giggle as the car stopped. Xander crawled over me to get to the side of the car the sides walk was on. This caused Chris to burst out laughing at. He swiftly jumped outside and was silent as he took it all in. Then he started walking without Christy! Without his backpack even! Christy rolled her eyes as she grabbed his and her backpack and hoped outside.

"Thanks for the ride mom! Don't worry I'll make sure Alex doesn't get in trouble!" She said to her mom through the open window. Her mom smiled and shooed the strawberry-blonde along. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Turning on her heels to catch up with Xander, she noticed they were attracting a lot of attention. It was probably the fact that this was such a small town but Chris still felt awkward. She felt even more awkward as she tried to balance her backpack and Alex's. Since he was so fast he had already made it to the school doors. Christy felt rather annoyed that her dear brother forgot about her and his freaking heavy backpack. Finally she had enough and dropped his backpack right before he entered the school and left her shouting range.

"Alexander! I am NOT you freaking pack mule!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. If people weren't staring before they certainly were now. But at least it got his attention. Xander turned back and suddenly remember all about his sister and things. Rushing back over with the long legs he had he quickly swiped his stuff of the ground and slung it across his shoulder.

"Sorry Chris, I got a little too excited." He said with and apologetic look.

Christy chuckled, "When are you not excited about something?" She asked sarcastically.

Alex stepped back and pretended to be hurt. "Christy~ that's not nice to say to your little brother!" He said while looking down on her. Oh he did not just go there. He knew she hated being older than him but still shorter! Heck Chris was the shortest on in her whole family! Of course that doesn't mean she's short compare to others. She is just short in her family! And it pisses here off!

Christy smirked devilish at Alex before flicking him on the forehead. The teenage boy let out a small yelp of pain, before bring his hand up to the spot on his head. "Ouch! Chris!" He said feeling genuinely hurt.

Christy rolled her eyes but pulled his hand away from his forehead and giving his boo-boo a small sisterly kiss. Alex smiled contently and slipped his arm through his sister's. Chris just rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged by her annoying, overly hyper little brother. This was going to be a looong day…

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that's the beginning of the day! The next chapter will be how the twins' first day goes! I'm so excited to hear what you all think! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please remember I am human and I have feelings so don't be mean. D: <strong>

**Kay Bye all!~**


	3. First Class First Friend

**Hey everyone :D I've got to say there were many times I tried to write this but couldn't cause of all the tests my teachers are giving me this week! Well now that it's (almost) all over I can finally write again. So yeah xD**  
><strong>Respect-My-Authority-Thanks! Your continued reviews make me happy! ^^<strong>

**Bee Rae-Thanks and She may come in sooner than you might think xD**

**WillowwindWilllowpower-I don't really want to bring in too many ocs right now I only accepted Bee's cause her's was very well filled out and gave me some good ideas, plus it would have been nice if you actually said something about the story before giving me you characters :/**

**EatingUsAlivex-Thanks I'm trying to make it kinda stand out from some other ocs stories and stuff :D**  
><strong>Alrighty then here we go! <strong>

* * *

><p>Alex griped my wrist tightly as we entered into the hallways of the school. We were walking at a considerable fast pace for two kids who had no clue where they were going. As we passed by a few students would turn and glance our way while others just flat out ignored us. Frankly I'm not sure which one annoyed me more.<p>

Soon I got tired of walking and stopped cold which of course got Xander to stop as well.

"This is stupid why we don't just ask someone for directions..."I grumbled as I placed my free hand on my hip.

Alex looked at me confused for a second before he realized that the thought never occurred to him. He smiled sheepishly at me and nodded.

"R-Right! I'll go ask that kid!" He said nodding in the direction of a very tall very muscular hell he was just big, teen that was wearing a red coat and a poof ball hat. I was about to interject saying that he might not be the best to ask when my happy-go-lucky brother sped off towards the boy.

I sighed heavily and put my Han over my eyes not really wanting to see the outcome of this meeting.

* * *

><p>I looked back briefly as I heard Chris sigh. I chuckled at her before turning back to my mission. When I had gotten within reaching distance, I politely tapped the boy on the shoulder to get his attention. When he turned around to face me. His surprised face changed into one of annoyance. "Who da fu- Actually I don't care... What the fuck do you want?" the teen said as he glared at the smaller boy.<p>

I was a bit taken back by this rude output but just assumed that he must have had a bad morning or something.

"Uh well I'm new here an-"

"No shit Sherlock. Now let me ask again. What da fuck do you want?"

I wrinkled my nose, one thing that really annoyed me was being interrupted it irked me to no end.

"Well if you'd have let me finish, and not been a jackass by interrupting me I would have said-"

"Eh! I ain't no jackass! And I'll interrupt whoever da fuck I feel like interrupting."

I felt a nerve snap and was about to pounce on the larger teen when a hand snag my collar and pull me back, keeping me from punching the rude little-

"Cool it Xander."

He heard Chris hiss at him. Chris nudged me behind her and excused ourselves leaving behind a very annoyed and confused looking boy.

As we walked away I couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

"What a douche..." I whispered to Chris who smirked and smacked the back of my head lightly.

"Language Xander. And I'm sure it was something you said that pissed him off so much." Chris said back Alex spun his head over to his sister.

"I hardly said a sentence to the guy!" I said defensively. Chris rolled her eyes clearly not believing me.

"Don't worry about Cartman he's a jerk to everyone." A voice beside us said. Both Chris and I turned our heads to see a very attractive girl with long black hair and a pink beret. She smiled at us and I couldn't help but smile back. "Hello, I'm Wendy Testaburger. I'm gonna guess that you two are the new students we're supposed to get today... Right?"

I nodded and smiled at Wendy. I faintly heard Chris chuckle beside me. "Yeah we kind of stick out don't we..." She said glancing around. Most of the other students wore hats or hoods. Neither I nor Chris liked those kinds of hats. They always made my head itch and Chris complained about how it made her hair fuzzy. I also noticed that most of the students were very pale in comparison to Chris and my tan skin.

I think I heard Wendy laugh and realized she might be a better person to ask then that Cartman guy. "Hey Wendy, if you don't mind could you tell us were the Principal's office is? We were supposed to head straight there to get our schedule and stuff." I said glad that I wasn't interrupted again.

Wendy smiled and nodded. "Oh sure I can show you where it is!" She said turning and started walking quickly down the hall. I followed after her glancing quickly back to make sure Chris was following us. She was.

"So what are your names?"

"Oh! Right sorry I'm Alexander and this is Chris." I said motioning to my sis as I said her name. I looked back over to see Wendy have a confused look. I quirked an eyebrow when Chris chuckled.

"Chris is Xander's nickname for me. My full name is Christy." She said to the black haired girl. Wendy made an oh sound before giggling nervously.

As we walked through the halls Wendy talked quickly about things like sports and school events. She was very talkative I kind of liked her because I was the same way always talking. I could already I'd like her. Chris on the other hand looked bored beyond belief. Her deep purple eyes were glazed over as she stared absent mindedly ahead of her.

* * *

><p>My eyes scanned the faces of people passing by. Most eyes mine meet either turned quickly away gave a flirtatious look or scowled at me. That last one was mostly girls. I had never really had many girl friends. Even in pre-school. I was a Tom-boy, and preferred the company of guys. I just never really understood the way girls acted. Before I knew it we stopped in front of a door. Wendy smiled and turned to face us.<p>

"Well this is it! I hope you two enjoy your first day here and if Cartman gives you a hard times just tell me I'll put him in his place!" The girl said as she pumped her first enthusiastically. Xander started laughing at that. I must admit even I let out a little chuckle.

"Thanks for your help Wendy!" Both Xander and I said at the same time. The black haired girl smiled before she turned and head down the hall.

"She seemed nice." Xander commented once Wendy had turned down a different hallway.

"Yeah, she's not like those snobby bitches from our old school." I said back as I reached for the door handle. When I opened the door a woman voice from inside called us in. Xander and I quickly entered the room and closed the door behind us.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the twins entered the Principal's office the bell rang and the few remaining students in the hallway ran off to class. Wendy is walking down the hallway till she reaches her current class. She opens the door and walks in. The teacher and several students turn her way when they hear the door open. Her teacher looks surprised. "Wendy? Why on Earth are you late?" She asks confused.<p>

Wendy chuckles. "Sorry Mrs. Collins I was showing the new students to the principal's office." Mrs. Collins nodded and signaled for Wendy to take a seat. Wendy's seat was in the middle row next to Stan and in front of Cartman.

A little while later the door opened again this time the principal walked in. She went over to Mrs. Collins the two ladies talked for bit before the principal waved at the door. It opened slowly and Xander and Chris entered the room. The class was rather quite as they inspected the two students before turning their attention to the principal as she spoke. "Alright everyone, starting today you will have two new students in your class." She looked over to the twins. "Introduce your selves to the class." She said flatly.

Alex smirked and waved to no one in general. "Well, I'm Alexander and this is my sis Christy." He said lightly jabbing Chris with his elbow.

Chris mumbled a profanity before waving as well. "Yo," She said quietly before fidgeting with her sweater zipper.

Mrs. Collins nodded before speaking. "Alright now let's make these two comfortable here at South Park everyone! There are two seats open one in the back by the window and one-" Before she could even finish Chris skipped past her brother and sat down in the secluded seat. "Next to Eric Cartman in the middle.." She finished looking at Alex.

Chris couldn't help but snicker at her brother's clearly displeased face when he saw that it was the same jerk from the hallway. He had no other choice however so calmly made his way over and sat down. When he glanced up he noticed Wendy sitting diagonally from him. She smiled and waved Chris grinned and waved back.

When he looked over to Eric he was very surprised when he saw the boy glaring at him. "Great I have to sit next to this asshole." Cartman mumbled. Alex was about to slug him when he saw Chris glaring at him mentally telling him not to start a fight. Xander took a deep breath before raising his hands and silently agreed with his sister.

Chris rolled her eyes before she started staring out the window. She thought she heard the teacher say something about having to step out and that the rest of class would be study hall. The rest of the students cheered and quickly separated into their little 'clicks.'

Wendy turned around and punched Cartman in the shoulder. "Ow! What da hell was that for!"  
>"Don't call Alex an asshole, you asshole!" She said growling slightly. Stan laughed and turned around to face Alex.<p>

"Wow not even half way through the day and Cartman already hates you. What did you do? I'm Stan by the way! Nice to meet you."

Alex nodded and smirked as Cartman whinnied about Wendy hitting him. "Hey, Stan. And don't ask me all I did was tried to ask for directions!"

Someone laughed from behind Alex. He turned around the see a boy with red hair wearing a green bomber hat. "Yeah that sounds like fat-ass perfectly! He's a jerk to everyone don't worry about it too much. I'm Kyle and that." He said pointing over to a blond boy who had several girls talking to him. "Is Kenny. We kinda are all good friends. Hey Kenny come meet Alex!" The blond turned towards Kyle and smirked as he excused himself from the girls he walked briskly over.

He nodded over to Alex. "Hey there guys, I would have been over here faster but Red and Tammy were talking to me about something."

Alex nodded and smiled at the two boys. "Nice to meet you both." Alex stated he quickly glanced over at Chris to see who she was talking to only to see she was staring out the window in a daze. He frowned and was about to excuse himself to head over to her when a red haired girl walked up and put her palm on Chris's desk. Alex looked confused for a second before smiling. At least she would meet someone on her own.

* * *

><p>I looked at the hand that was on my desk slowly letting my eyes slid from the hand to the person it was attached to. When my purple eyes met large green ones I smiled. "Hello there? I believe your hand is on my desk."<p>

"Maybe it's your desk that's in the way of my hand?" The girl responded, swiftly. I smirked as she turned my comment back on me.

"Touché... Well as you already know I'm Christy.. And you are?" I said raising an eyebrow.

The girl smiled before using her that wasn't on my desk to pick up one of my own hands. She brought it close to her lips and smirked. "Ruby Rae at your service." She said before pecking my hand. A few students around us gave awkward glances before moving away.

I laughed. "Well Ruby, It's nice to see someone with a sense of humor! Though I have to say-" I said pulling my hard from hers. "You're not really my type. Perhaps we can be friends though?" I said smugly. I was use to being hit on at my old school, guys and girls, so I wasn't too freaked.

She smiled and tilted her head slightly. "Ah fuck muffins! Oh well friends it is!" She said quickly sitting down in the seat next to me.

I glanced at the girl's outfit quickly. She had one a black v-neck shirt with a rainbow triangle on it, skinny jeans, and by far my favorite item of the outfit red all stars that look liked they'd gotten in a fight with a roll of duck tape... and lost too! "Nice shoes." I said nodding at her feet.

She smirked and twisted her ankles around. "What these old things? Not nearly as nice as the shoes some girls wear here." She said looking around the class room. I followed her gaze at the girls' feet as well and had to admit there were some very expensive footwear in the tiny room.

I shrugged and put my foot on the edge of my chair showing Ruby mine. "Those are nice but not really my style." I stated matter of factly.

Ruby chuckled loudly causing some to look over our way. I ignored them. "Yeah I can't kinda tell. You seem like the rocker chick type. Kinda like me!" She said brushing off her shoulder smugly.

I smiled again but with a hidden sadness. "Yeah I suppose I'm that kinda girl." I said rather solemnly. My eyes flickered over Ruby's shoulder as I caught Alex staring at us. I rolled my eyes at him and he gave an embarrassed look in return.

Ruby turned around to see who I was looking at and chuckled waving at Alex who gave small wave back before turn back to a group of four guys who were all talking to him, and each other, at once.

Ruby chuckled and looked back at me. "Seems your brother has made a lot of friends."

I shrugged my shoulders and placed my elbow on my desk before rest my cheek in my hand. "I kinda figured he would. He's more outgoing than I ever could be." I said smiling.

Just then the bell rang and everyone started piling out. I stood up and was about to follow out when Ruby blocked my path. "Well you got me and that's a start right?"

I was confused for a second then chuckled. "Right, it's a start." We headed out of our class as Ruby grabbed my schedule and start comparing it with hers. I laughed at her enthusiasm. My first friend in South Park, how interesting..

* * *

><p><strong>Well That's it for this chapter :D So yeah i hope I got Ruby's personality down Bea! <strong>

**Reveiw please!**


	4. Out of my Mind

**Hey guys I'm back with another update! And a lot fast than before! I felt pretty bad about making you guys wait for such a long period so now I'm going to try and update faster! Plus this one is longer than the others! (I think)**

* * *

><p>My eyes scanned the crowd of people exiting the room before finding Xander, talking with the group of four still. He caught my eyes and waved. I smiled and waved back before turning and walking the opposite direction and walking down the hallway with Ruby.<p>

Since I didn't really know the supplies needed for each class I walked empty handed. Feeling awkward I stuffed my hands into my Mickey Mouse sweater. Ruby smiled as she finished looking over my paper and handed it back to me. "We have Math, Science, which we were just in, PE and Wood Working together! Finally I won't be the only girl in the class!"

I raised my eyebrow confused waiting for an explanation. Ruby laughed and patted my head. "Most girls here take Home EC but I'm pretty sure I'd blow up the place if I tried to make something." She laughed and ran a hand through her short red hair.

I smiled and nodded. "Ah well I already know how to cook and stuff."

Ruby gave a surprised look at me. "Really? Then you should have taken the class! It would be an Easy A!" She practically shouted.

I laughed and brushed the idea off. "Nah... It's not really fun plus I wanted to learn Wood Working it seemed fun." I said enthusiastically.

Ruby chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well right now I have a guitar class so I gotta go!" I froze for a minute.

"You play guitar?" I asked a bit stunned.

"Well technically I play Bass but it's a small class so it doesn't matter much." I nodded understandingly and glanced at my schedule before groaning.

"I have history... God why!" Ruby laughed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I feel the same way about Math. Honestly when am I going to need this crap!" I laughed at her as she threw her arms up dramatically.

Soon, we came to a split in the hall. Ruby pointed left. "Your classroom is that way, third door on the right. I have to head this way though so I'll see you later?"

I nodded and waved as she started walking the opposite way. "Laters!" I shouted after her before continuing on. I stopped at the door Ruby had told me and took a deep breath before grabbing the handle and opening the door. 'Welcome to Hell...' I thought sullenly.

I noticed a fair amount of students already in there. A few looked up at me and quickly turned to their neighbor questioning who I was. I silently sighed and walked over to the teacher handing him a slip of paper. He nodded his head and pointed to a seat in the dead center of the class room.

I groaned mentally and walked over and sat down in it with a huff. I was giving off a rather pissed off aura so most people left me alone for fear I would bit their head off.

A few more students came in after me. I noticed a boy with curly red hair and a bomber hat folded on top of his books sitting in front of me. He was with my brother earlier yet somehow managed to get to class before me. Hmph must be a big history buff or something. The bell soon rang and two boys dashed in just as it did.

One had messy blond hair and a button up shirt that looked as if he missed a few buttons. The other one had a blue chullo hat on so I couldn't' see his hair. His face however was a scowl. The teacher turned to the two before tsking. "Late again Mr. Tucker? I expect this from you but please don't drag down Mr. Tweak." As he finished he pointed to his head. The boy with the scowl grunted and pulled off his hat, revealing jet black hair underneath.

The two then walked down an aisle. The black hair boy sat beside me. And the blond one, when he saw me just sort of stopped and stared at me. I was looking away from him but I could feel his gaze on me. I spun my head to face him. "What?"I growled at him.

He bounced back a bit surprised. "Th-Ugh-That's m-m-m-m-" I raised an eyebrow trying to not look so intimidating, clearly I was fail cause the boy just got more nervous as he tried to speak. Which honestly I couldn't understand at all.

"He's trying to say that you're in his seat." I turned my head and glared at the black hair boy beside me. He still had the scowl on his face as he glared back at me. "Well?" He asked while signally to the seat behind me.

I growled, softly but actually I would like that seat better. I stood almost knocking into the blond boy before taking a few steps back and falling into the other chair. "Better?" I said my voice practically oozing with venom.

The boy glared at me again before flipping me off. "Perfect." He said turning around to his friend as he sat down in the seat in front of me. Just then did I notice a few of the other students looking our way. I shot them a look and the all turned their heads away. Then I repositioned myself and started on my next task. Making the poor boy in front of me feel as uncomfortable as possible. The reason being that it would entertain her mildly through this otherwise dull and boring class.

* * *

><p>"Oaf-" A boy shouted as he was hit square in the stomach with a red ball of doom. It was finally last period and Chris was lucky to have gym with not only Ruby but also her brother! It was the only other class she had with her twin besides Science. Though a little disappointed when she found this out she was even more remorse when she found out that gym was the last period of the day for her. Great, going home all sweaty and gross, just fucking great.<p>

Chris had practically been the first student out of History when the bell rang practically knocking over the blond and red head in front of her. After History, Chris had creative writing which was pretty good considering the teacher was really laid back and explained that Chris wouldn't have to make up the assignment she missed earlier in the year, a luxury her history teacher refused to give to her. After that came Wood working with Ruby again. Chris practically spent the whole period complaining about have to do all the assignment for the stupid history teacher. Ruby laughed and hit on her some more but in a teasing way. Chris could already tell this girl was going to be fun to hang out with. Lunch was then in between Wood working and Math once again a class the two girls shared. They walked to the class together as Ruby explained all about what's going on in the school and who's who, this is how she found out that the two boys in history were Tweek and Craig. After math the girls had to split as Chris had Latin II. When she entered the classroom she was less than please to see Craig in that class as well. The two bashed heads again this time about a certain myth that was being discussed in class. Chris had one opinion, which the teacher asked and Craig immediately said he felt the opposite and that Chris's opinion was and I quote "redundant and trivial." After the two bashed heads for a little while the teacher calmed them down and explained that both opinions were right. It still didn't seem to break up the feud the two had going. For that whole class period the two kept getting on opposite sides of an argument and more than once Craig flipped her off each time Chris returned it with her own. After Latin Chris dashed quickly to one of her favorite classes, English. That class period went off without a hitch and soon it was last period, gym.

They were playing dodge ball. Chris was on one team. Craig was on the other. Game on! Luckily Ruby let Christy borrow some gym cloths so she wouldn't have to play in her jeans and t-shirt. Chris is actually very good at sports when provoked and oh boy she had been wanting to hit the loud mouthed, stuck up little brat all day. This was a perfect way to relieve the tension towards the annoying little twit without a trip to the principal's office.

So far the game was pretty even. Her brother, no shock, hand gotten out almost instantly. Ruby, who was also on her team, had gotten out as well by a cheap shot from Craig when Ruby had been celebrating about getting someone call Stan out. Now it was only three people left on each side. Craig, Tweek and this kid Token. And Chris, two other guys. Chris didn't pay them much attention. She quickly picked up a ball on the floor and chucked it at Craig. He dodged but Tweek who was standing behind him got hit instead. The blond boy walked sadly off the court.

"Way to go Chris only two more!" Ruby shouted from the side lines. Chris rubbed her hand against her forehead to get rid of the sweat that had gathered there.

* * *

><p>I saw Token throw the ball but he wasn't aiming for me so I didn't bother moving. I heard an oaf beside me and turned to see the brown haired boy walking off. "You're a jerk Token!" He shouted across the field. Token laughed and Craig rolled his eyes.<p>

"Don't be a crybaby Clyde." Craig said back. I rolled my eyes. Craig was rude to even people who were supposedly his friends. Craig picked up a ball looking directly at me once again with a scowl. I took a step back which was supposed to help prepare me to dodge; instead I accidentally stepped on a ball that was behind me. I fell backwards and hit my head on the ground. Fuck! I thought when I saw Craig smile. He threw the ball. Fuck Fuck Fuuuckk! I kept thinking as the ball flew towards me. I didn't have time to get up so I quickly covered my face and waited for the rubber ball of death to impact. I waited and waited. But nothing hit me.

"Fuck you McCormick! I almost had her out!" I heard Craig shout. Slowly I uncovered my face and saw that the other boy had caught the ball before it hit me. I sighed heavily before looking up at the boy.

He had light blond hair and looked down at me with bright cerulean blue eyes. "You alright?" He asked concerned, as he held out his hand.

Now I had to admit this boy was very attractive, but being as stubborn as I was I simple frowned lightly and stood up ignoring his outstretched hand. "I'm fine but once I'm done with him Craig might be missing a few teeth." I growled staring daggers at said boy who was still glaring at this McCormick kid.

Now a normal person might have been intimidated by my threats but this guy just laughed. "Well make sure to save some for me. That was a cheap move he pulled. I'm gonna give him hell for it!" He said with a smile to me. I raised an eyebrow completely confused by this boy's attitude.

Before I was able to say anything though he had already turned around and threw the ball at Token the boy tried to dodge but was rather surprised by this quick movement and got hit on the arm. I smiled as he walked off. Now only Craig was left. And with no balls on his side either! (Since the one the guy threw had bounced back to our side.) I smiled evilly and picked up a nearby ball.

I looked over and noticed the guy had done the same. He smiled back and held up three fingers, then two, finally one. When he had none left we both chucked our balls at Craig at the same time. The guy's ball impacted first in the stomach then mine came down and hit his chest.

I heard our team cheer from the sidelines as Craig's team groaned loudly. I smirked as the boy walked over rubbing his now sore shoulder and stomach. Just then I was hit with the aftermath of falling. I reached up to my head and groaned. My ankle started hurt as well and I realized I might have twisted it.

Before even Ruby or Xander made it over to me I felt my feet literally be swept out from under me. I squeaked at my sudden change in height and heard a laugh. I looked up to see the blue eyes that the boy had. He had picked me up and was carrying me Bridal style. When I realized this I started kicking out my legs and squirmed. "Put me down!" I shouted at him.

"No way." He said with an amused grin. He started walking heading for where the gym teacher was, who gave a questioning look when he saw us. "Our new student hurt her head and ankle when she fell. May I take her to the nurse?" he said calmly, despite the fact that I was still squirming about.

"I did not! I'm perfectly fine! Now put me down!" I whined sounding much like a baby. The teacher looked at my ankle. He shook his head and sighed.

"Very well Mr. McCormick. But no funny business, after you take her to the nurse, you come back here." The boy nodded still smiling.

"But of course! I wouldn't want to miss another round of this game!" He said I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Regardless he quickly walked past the other students.

I quickly caught my brother's worried eyes and waved it off. "I'm fine Xander. Really! This jerk just won't let me down!" I said to him quick as I struggled to get free once again. Once we were out of the classroom I didn't feel quite as embarrassed but I still wanted to get down so I was still squirming in his arms.

"Would you just stop? You know it'd be a lot easier without you trying to kick me. If I recall, I did save you from Craig's rage." I stopped moving around when he said this but was still frowning. "That's better." He smirked smugly.

He walked for a bit before I spoke up again. "My ankle really doesn't hurt so much I can't walk you know? At the most I may have twisted it." I said still frowning.

He shrugged his shoulder and looked down at me with that smirk still on his face. "Probably but I don't want to take the chance."

I growled under my breath at him. God he was as stubborn as... As... Well as me! I kept asking and he kept saying no.

Finally we made it to the nurse's office. I thought for sure he'd have to put me down to open the door at least. He didn't. Using his foot he kicked at the door lightly making it sound like knocking. The nurse opened the door and sighed when he saw the boy. "What happened Kenny?" she asked. Well at least now I knew his name.

Nodding his head towards me Kenny spoke. "She tripped over a ball, fell and hit her head on the ground." he said calmly.

The nurse sighed and shook her head. "Bring her in." She stated nodding her head towards an empty bed in the room. Kenny walked through the open door and over to the bed where he put me down. As soon as I was free I punch his arm. He was a bit surprised and looked down at me confused.

"Don't EVER do that again." I said glaring at him.

He looked a bit stunned then laughed and (lightly) punched me back. "I won't need to if you don't fall again. Gave everyone quite the scare."

I raised my eyebrow confused. "I did?" I knew Xander was worried but he was worried about pretty much anything bigger than a paper cut.

He chuckled in response. "You're kinda dense aren't you? Didn't you see the worried looks on everyone's faces?"

I frowned and blushed lightly. Kenny laughed and my frown quickly turned into a glare as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Guess that means no." I was about to snap something back when the nurse walked over and placed a bag of ice on my sore ankle. I gasped at the coldness. Kenny laughed again and patted my head. I winced when his hand touched a tender spot. He swiftly removed his hand and apologized. The nurse asked me to lean my head forward. I did as I was told as she carefully looked over my head.

"Well you might have a nasty bump but all in all I think you'll be fine. I'll check for a concussion just in case though." She looked back at my ankle. "You're ankle might swell for a bit but I don't see any permanent damage." I heard Kenny sigh from next to me but refused to look over at him. The nurse must have heard him too for she looked over at him. "Oh Kenny you can head back to class now." She said.

He nodded but as he turned around to leave the bell rang. He spun back around and smiled. "Opps?" He said with a mischievous smile. The nurse sighed a shook her head. "I guess you can stay now if you want but honestly Kenny you have to stop skipping classes" She said a she left the room saying she was going to the gym to tell the teacher that I was alright.

I rubbed my head and found a large bump. It was rather tender and I winced when I found it. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I glanced at Kenny as he examined my head as well. "That looks like it hurts." I rolled my eyes at that comment. "Ha yeah obvious comment not needed... But still." He leaned in close to get a better look.

Just then the door opened. Kenny moved away and looked over at expecting to see the nurse returning. I was surprise though when I saw Tweek helping Craig through the door. Craig was holding his nose. When he moved his hand I saw that his nose was bleeding.

"You look like hell. What happened?" Kenny asked though I noticed him smirking.

Craig glared at the blond boy then turned his icy stare to me. "You're brother punched me in the changing room." He growled.

"What?" I shouted. I quickly jumped off the bed dispite Kenny's protest. I swiftly walked to the door before realizing I had no clue where he was. I swiftly turned around. "Where the hell is he know?" I asked angrily.

Craig grunted and simply walked over to an empty chair. Tweek though nervous answered my question. "T-The gym teacher -ngh- took him to the p-principal."

I cursed silently and pointed to Kenny. "You are taking me there cause I have no clue where I am." I spun around and started walking. I'm pretty sure I heard Kenny laugh and Craig call me something inappropriate.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking determined to find Xander. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turned to see Kenny smirking at me. "The principal's office is the other way." He stated smugly.

I frowned but followed after him anyway. "Do you need some help?" He asked. It was only then that I realized I was limping.

Wrinkling my nose I forced my other foot to work even though it still hurt. It's only my first day so now way am I going to have people thinking I'm weak or dependent on others. I shook my head at his question. "No I'm fine."

I hear him sigh. "You've very stubborn you know?" I smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I know."

The rest of the trip was quite save for the buzz of students around us that were getting ready to leave. Finally we reached the office just as Xander walked out. I speed up and passed Kenny. When Alex saw me he looked happy until I slapped the back of his head. "What the hell were you thinking?" I said very loudly at him.

Xander looked shocked for a second before frowning as well. "That guy was insulting you! I wasn't about to let him get away with it!" He shouted back.

I sighed at this. I was happy that Xander protected me but did he really have to start a fight. Just then I realized that Xander was starting to get a black eye. "Geez he got you pretty good huh?" I said reaching up and grabbing his chin as I moved his head to get a better look.

As if he just realized that I was still injured he looked worried again. "What about you? That was a nasty fall you took..."

I smiled and removed my hands from his head instead putting them in my pockets. "Well I always have like spring more than fall." I said jokingly.

Kenny didn't seem to get it but Xander laughed which made me feel better that he was happy again. He turned to Kenny suddenly. "Oh hey dude by the way thanks for defending Chris during the game and literally carrying her to the nurse." He pointed his finger over at me. "She's too damn stubborn to even admit when she's hurt."

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. Xander and Kenny laughed when they saw my expression which made me even madder. "Hahaha very funny, good luck cooking dinner tonight Alex!" I said with a smirk.

Alex's mouth dropped open. "B-But you said you were going to make the burritos that I like!" He nearly shouted.

"Yeah well it's a lot of hard work making those and I'm not feeling very appreciated right now." I said twirling a piece of hair in my hand. Alex looked appalled. I laughed at him. "I'm just kidding. God don't take it so seriously..." I said rolling my eyes.

Kenny laughed at the little brother sister fight. Someone came up to the little group though and tapped on his shoulder. The blonde boy turned around to see Stan and Cartman. "Hey dude you still need a ride?" Stan asked the boy before noticing the twins. "Ah hey Alex. I see Craig really slugged you good."

Alex laughed slightly. "Yeah the dude has a really good right hook. Oh Chris this is Stan. And you already know Cartman..." He said pointing to each boy respectively.

Stan smiled and said hello while Cartman simply grunted. Chris smiled and said hello back to Stan completely ignoring Cartman. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, yeah I do still need a ride. Oh hey maybe we can invite Alex and Chris to come listen? It's always good to practice with a third party judge!"

The twins gave confused looks as the three boys debated. Stan seemed for but Cartman said no almost immediately. "Well I guess Kyle's the deciding vote then." Stan said as he whipped out his phone and texted the question to Kyle. Within the minute Kyle had responded back affirmative. Stan and Kenny cheered while Cartman pouted.

Finally Chris spoke up. "Now exactly what are we doing?" She asked confused.

"Oh sorry should have asked if you wanted first! Well the four of us have a little band and we practice at Stan's house, with this guy Kyle. You remember him right Alex? We were just debating on if you two could come listen to us practice. Your brother and I have a lot of classes together! Did you know he's the only other guy that's in Home EC with me?" Kenny said enthusiastically.

Chris was a little hesitant to go but after Xander called their mom only to find out she hadn't even left the house yet and wouldn't be there for at least an hour maybe an hour and a half did she agree to come along. The group split up as Kenny and Xander went to Kenny's locker to get his stuff, while Chris went back to the girls changing room to change back into her original outfit. The blonde girl decided that she give Ruby her P.E. cloths back tomorrow after she washed them later today.

Once she was done Chris went out in to the parking lot to find where Stan had parked his car. It was rather small so three people had to squeeze in the back. It wound up being Stan driving Alex riding shot gun and Chris stuck between Cartman and Kenny.

"Alright let's get going!" Stan said as he started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Stan and Alex talked a lot about football season with an occasional comment from Cartman.

Chris didn't really pay attention till she felt someone's hand on her thigh. She looked over to see it was Kenny who purposely put his hand rather high up on her leg. He was looking out the window but was smirking smugly. "Kenny move it or loss it." Chris said with a glare at the blonde boy.

Kenny laughed as did Stan when he saw what was happening. Cartman looked rather displeased and Xander didn't really know how to react. "I'm sorry..." The boy said as he took away his hand. "Is this better?" Before Chris had time to react the blonde had swiftly slid his hand behind her back to wrap around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Chris felt a nerve snap as she slapped the boy's hand away and nearly punched his jaw. "No it is not better you pervert!" She shouted trying to hit him again. Kenny simple grabbed her wrist stopping her from swing her fists at him.

"Hey! Careful you two! I just got this car cleaned! The last thing I need is blood stains or something on the seats!" Stan shouted back. Kenny laughed as he pulled Chris closer. Cartman rolled his eyes at the scene and quite honestly now neither twin knew how to react. Though Alex pulled off a nervous laugh and Chris pouted at her failed attempt to hit the boy.

'Geez how did I end up in this mess..' I thought sullenly. I was stuck between a perv and a jerk with very little space in between heading to a guy's, whom I didn't know, house to listen to their band? I must be really out of my mind…


	5. Jam Session

**Hey guys~ Guess who~**

**Lol yes it's me again! Sorry for the delay I've been having some uhh family issues recent but it's mostly settled down now! And I've finally had time to write more! Yay~~~~**

**Bee Rae: Your comment made my day when I first read it! Honestly it still makes me feel happy that you like my story that much x3 And don't worry Ruby will be in a band! Just not the guys band cause I had them all planned out in the begining! However she will get to be in a band with a certain blonde haired girl! (xD)**

**KawaiiKoneko36: Thanks a lot! Uhhh that's alot of ocs however I do like the plot each has! I'll try to work them in however would you(or your friends) mind if I had them be able to play an instrument? (I need a drummer and a pianist for later on in the story!)**

**Anyway let's begin the next chapter already!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

(Christy's P.O.V.)

Soon Stan pulled the car up to a two story house. Once the car stopped everyone piled out. I glared at Kenny and stood next to Alex.

My brother laughed. "Don't worry about him. He's just a playful flirt."

He said waving it off.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I mumbled not really caring. We walked up to the front door and just as Stan reached up to knock the door swung open.

"Hey guys come on in!" A red head said when he opened the door.

Everyone filed in mumbling 'hi' or 'hey Kyle!' When Alex walked in with me closely behind he patted the guy's shoulder.

"Thanks for letting us come over dude!" The red head, I'm guessing he was Kyle, nodded.

"Anytime dude! Your sis and I have four classes together anyway!"

I blinked confused. "We do?" I deadpanned. I knew we had science and I think he was in gym with me...

Kyle looked a little hurt. "U-Uhh well there's Science and gym..." I nodded. "Then history..." I groaned. He must have been the red head whom I knocked down when I ran out of the class to get away from Craig and the evil class. "And Latin..." I raised an eyebrow not remembering him in that class at all. "We sit next to each other... I supported you when you and Craig started butting heads?" I still was very confused. By this point Kenny, Cartman, Stan, even Xander, were laughing! Whether at me or Kyle I'm not sure.

Once the guys calmed down Xander draped an arm around my shoulders."Sorry about her Kyle. She's kinda dense." I twitched and glared daggers at Xander. He quickly removed his arm and backed off.

"I have half a mind to leave right now." I grumbled.

"Then why don't you?" Cartman asked as he glared at me.

I didn't realize it but our group had actually started making its way to a basement. I moved my glare to him. "One I would have to walk home, and two I have no clue where I am." Once I was done we had all reached the bottom of the stairs. I looked around the room. The walls were covered in many different band posters and hung up tee-shirts. I nodded approvingly at some while others made me sneer. Then I took a look at the furniture. There were two large lazy-boy couches. They formed a sort of corner. They surround a raised up section of flooring. There were two amps and two mics along with a drum set.

Cartman ignored my comment and walked over to drum set. He grumbled as he sat down and pick up some sticks from the floor. Stan laughed and picked up a guitar case that was leaning against one couch. Kyle did likewise and the two prepared their instruments. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kenny smiling at me and Alex. "You guys can make yourselves comfortable."

Alex hopped onto one couch as he stretched out and relaxed himself. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the other, and crossed my legs. I watched as Kenny walked up to the mic. I snorted involuntarily. "You? You're going to sing?"

He actually looked a little hurt. "I am amazing at singing! Thank you very much!" I rolled my eyes not believing him.

"He actually is quite good." Kyle said as he readied his bass.

Stan chuckled and plucked a few strings on his guitar. My eyes scanned it carefully. "Well let her decide if she likes your singing or not." He said still amused. "How about we start with 'In My Head'?" He asked as he finished tuning the guitar. The guy all nodded and agreed quickly.

I rolled my eyes, placing my arm on the arm rest the placed my cheek in my palm. Cartman did a short click track with his sticks then Stan started playing the song. I was actually surprised when Kenny started singing. He was pretty good. I made sure to keep my face neutral as they continued the song.

Xander on the other hand was smiling and laughing the whole way through. He tapped his foot to the beat and even got up and danced at one part. I rolled my eyes. He must have seen because he walked right up to me, grabbed my wrists and hauled me out of my seat. "Dance with me Chris!" He said as an interlude between the second refrain and the final verse came up.

I sighed but knew there was no arguing with him. I danced along keeping pace with my hyped up brother. It came to a part of the song where the guitar had a solo. Suddenly however Stan was cut off. "Damn it all!" I heard the raven shout. Everyone stopped what they were doing to glance at him. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I can never get that part right..." Kenny and Kyle laughed saying he would get it soon. Cartman didn't even make a rude comment.

I pursed my lips, silently wondering for a second before I came to a decision. I walked up to Stan. "May I?" I asked pointing to his guitar.

Stan raised an eyebrow but handed it over anyway. "Sure." I pulled the strap over my shoulder and tried to steady my hands. This one was a little heavier than what I normally use but it'd have to do.

I took a second to think before picking at the strings. I started about where the guys had ended and played through the guitar solo. It wasn't perfect but when I looked up I was met with shocked looks from everyone but Xander who smirked. "What never seen a girl play guitar before?" I asked slightly annoyed that they were so surprised.

Kyle quickly shook his head. "Well yes... But never like that... Christy that was amazing."

I shrugged and pulled it off my shoulder. "Not really when I say Mayday Parade in concert. Now that was amazing! Their guitarist rocks!" Stan took his guitar back still looking a little shocked and a bit depressed. "Whoa! Don't give me that look. It's a hard solo and it took me months to get to that point." That seemed to work. He didn't look quite so down.

They were about to start a different song when someone came down the steps. "Kyle I brought snacks for you and your-" A middle aged rather round woman walked down the stair with a tray full of what looked to be kosher dogs. When her eyes landed on me however her soft gaze hardened. "Kyle Broflovski! What have I told you about bring your girlfriends home!"

"Mom! Christy is just a friend! She and her brother Alex just moved here!" He said gesturing to Mrs. Broflovski.

"Oh... Well in that case welcome to town Deary." She said her voice was a sickly sweet and she stared me down. Now normally I wasn't intimidated by moms, but something about Kyle's mom made a shiver run down my spine. She placed the food on the table and quickly left.

I turned back to the group. "What the hell did I do?" I asked confused. Alex shrugged. Kenny and Stan glanced at each other with nervous smiles. I could see Kyle's reaction because he was covering his face. Cartman burst out laughing.

"Dude, it looks like Kyle's bitchy mom has found another prey!" He said laughing and pointing at me.

I didn't get a chance to respond before Kyle yelled back. "My mom's not a bitch, fatass!"

"Eh! Don't call me fat you fucking Jew!"

I looked at the two completely confused as they started throwing curses and names at each other. "There they go again..." Kenny said as he plopped down on the couch.

After a while the guys got back to practicing. Xander convinced me to dance with him more. Even though I was embarrassed I danced to humor him.

After an hour of listening I decided probably head home to help mom unpack the rest of the boxes. "I can drive you there." Stan said putting his guitar down. "My house is right across the street." The guys all agreed saying to hurry back for the rest of practice.

The car ride was mainly quite except for the radio. As the car pulled up to my house I noticed two things. One mom's car was gone, and two several large boxes were on the porch. Stan must have seen them to because when he stopped he nodded over at them. "You need some help getting those inside?"

Normally I would be independent and say no but honestly I didn't feel like trying to get those entire inside by myself. "If you wouldn't mind?"

Stan smirked. "Not at all!" With that said we both hopped out of Stan's car and walked up to the four boxes.

"This must be the stuff we mailed from our original house." I said as I read the address of my old house. 2984 Sundrop road Bellflower California 56712.

"You lived in Cali?" Stan asked stunned. I chuckled silently.

"Yeah and trust me it's not as glamorous as people say it is." I said shaking my head. He dropped the subject getting my hint and we picked up the first box.

This one was slightly taller than the door so we had to tilt it to get inside. Once inside we decided to just leave it in the front room. Slowly but surely we managed to get all four boxes inside. I waved and thanked Stan as he got back in his car and drove off.

I sighed and closed the door before heading to the boxes. The first box was most of my dad's stuff. Weights, a sand bag, mostly exercise stuff. The second box, the tall one turned out to be my mom's large full length mirror. The next box was of other delicate that would be too dangerous to have put on the moving truck.

Finally there was only one box left. My hand trembled as I opened it. Honestly I was tempted to just leave it closed and push it to some far off corner never to be seen again. I knew that would never work though. Sooner or later I'd have to open it. I decided soon so I could get it out of the way. I flipped the lid open and stared inside. There were three smaller cases inside. I trembled as I picked one out. I quickly ran upstairs and shoved it deep into my closet. Then I repeated it with the other two. With any lucky I wouldn't have to see them for a while.

A few minutes later mom came home. I help her unpack some remaining boxes. After an hour or so we were just decided to make dinner when Alex walked through the front door followed by none other than Kenny.

Alex had invited Kenny and was begging mom, and I (Mostly me because the only thing mom can cook in toast and poptarts) if he could stay for dinner. I dragged it out for a few minutes mainly because I enjoyed my brother's squirming around before agreeing.

"So when's you dad coming home?" Kenny asked sitting down at the table as I place plates and food around. Alex sat on one side of him while mom sat on the other leaving me with the spot directly across from him.

"He normally works late. I put his food in the fridge and he has to reheat it." I tried to sound neutral as if it didn't bother me that dad spent so many hours away from home. Honestly though it did. I wanted him to be here. I wanted to tell him about all the stuff that happened and for him to laugh at the funny parts and tell me that, 'If that boy ever bothers you again just tell me, and I'll take care of him.' You know that typical over-protective dad stuff. It never happened. The few times he did get home early from work were split up between me, Xander, and of course mom. It made me a little sad thinking about it.

Kenny must have sensed the tension in the air because he quickly switched topics complimenting my mom on how good that house looked after only one day. Mom giggled and twirled her hair thanking Kenny and going on and on about what sweet boy he was.

Kenny and Xander were joking around and punching each other. They seemed to get along great. I smiled thinking about what great friends they would make.

Once dinner was over Alex picked up plates and took them over to the sink. "Since Chris cooks I clean the dishes." He explained to Kenny. "It may take a bit. Chris why don't you show Kenny up stairs?"

I nodded and started out the dining room, signaling for Kenny to follow me. We walked up the stairs and into the main hallway. "That's Alex's room you can wait there for him." I said pointing to his room before continuing on to mine. I was surprised when I heard him follow after me. I turned around to face him. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Kenny smirked and scratched the back of his neck. "I was actually hoping to see your room."

I rolled my eyes but continued towards my room Kenny following me the whole way. As I reached my door, I quickly opened and shut it before he could possibly make it in. I heard a small thump as he ran into the door and smirked. "Kenny go to Xander's room. I've got work to do." I heard him mumble something but then footsteps as he walked back to Alex's room.

I smirked to myself, before walking over to a small desk set up in the corner. I picked up my latest project and grabbed a pair of scissors from my desk. "Now let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>(Kenny's P.O.V.)<p>

I was sitting on Alex's bed rubbing my forehead, when the blonde came in. He took one look at my red forehead before laughing. "Ran into her door?" I nodded and frowned as he laughed more. "Don't worry she's done that plenty of times on me." He said smiling.

I smirked and played with the tassels on my jacket. "You two are pretty different you know? I mean you're so happy-go-lucky and easygoing and she's..." I trailed off trying to think of words that would express what I was thinking.

Alex smirked. "Stubborn? Headstrong?"

I smirked. "I was going to say independent." I'm not sure why but Alex's face darkened for a split second before he smiled again.

"Yeah she's like that a lot. Doesn't like to let people in and stuff. I'm really glad she at least met that one girl umm you said her name was Ruby?" He asked with a raised an eyebrow.

I smirked and chuckled lightly. "Yeah she's weird and cool all at the same time!" We both laughed at that.

We talked for a while about lots of different things, sports, girls, just normal guy things. I found out Alex was the quarter back for his old school. "Oh? You any good?" He smiled and picked up a picture of the side table next to his bed.

"Our starting quarter back got injured during the second game last year so I became the starter instead." He passed me the photo. It was Alex all donned up in his football gear with others around him. Two guys right behind him were carrying one of those water dispensers. They looked about ready to throw it on him. Everyone was smiling. "I lead our team to becoming state champs! But..." He looked away as he trailed off. "We lost early in a tournament due to the loss of our running back." He looked back at the photo. "He's that tall brunette with the water cooler." I glanced back at the photo concentrating on the boy with dark brown hair. He was (almost) as good looking as me!

He had shaggy brown hair wet with sweat, and bright green eyes. The only flaw I saw was that his teeth were slightly crooked. But that somewhat gave him a cutesy look that I could easily imagine girls going crazy for. "What hap-" As I looked up I noticed Alex had a look of absolute sadness so I quickly cut my question shot.

He turned away and I saw him wipe his eyes before turning back smiling. "Want a popsicle? I'll get some!" He quickly rushed out but before he did he turned back. "Oh! Go ask Christy if she's wants one for me?"

I was tempted to say no but before I could he rushes out. I sighed lightly and walked out of his room down the hall to Christy's room. As I reached I gently knocked on her door. "Hey Christy your brother's getting dessert you want any?"

I heard a muffled mumble from the other side. It was barely audible and I was kinda frustrated trying to figure out what she said. Huh... I finally understand how others felt about me talking through my hood...

After a while I got tired of trying to decode what she said and reached for the doorknob. I was actually surprised when it wasn't locked. I swung the door open and walked in. "Sorry what was th-" I stopped mid-step as my eyes landed on the girl.

My jaw dropped but I quickly recovered as she turned around. Her blonde hair was tied to the side in a messy pony tail. It curled and cascaded on her shoulder and framed her magenta eyes. She was wearing a black, with red writing, mayday parade band t-shirt that she had cut across the sides only to re-tie it together so there were tassels down both of her sides. She had tight black jeans that had red paint speckled down the legs. Her shoes were red but one had been colored over in black sharpie so one was red on was black. All in all she looked really _really_ hot! "Earth to Kenny!" She said waving her hand in my face.

I blinked confused and realized that she had been speaking as I was _-ahm-_ '_admiring'_ her clothing. "Uhm sorry what?"

She rolled her eyes. "I said tell Alex I want the last cherry flavored popsicle." She repeated clearly frustrated.

"Uhh... Oh! Right, right the popsicles! I'll go tell him right now!" I said stepping out of her room and closing the door behind me. I quickly walked down the hall my face felt hot and I knew it must have been as pink as Christy's stunning magenta eyes. 'Gah!' I reached up and fisted my hands through my messy blonde hair. I didn't even realize that there was another person coming the other way till I ran smack into him. Now had it been Alex or his mother they were both short than me and I wouldn't have been thrown back as much if I ran into them. Well I actually didn't run into one of them. With my stunning luck I managed to run into none other than the father of the house. I stumbled back before falling on my butt and looked up at probably the most intimidating person I've seen in a long time...


	6. Kick Off

**I just want to apologize before we start I know I've been slacking a little on writing but I've just entered collage and while it's been lots of fun it is also a lot of work! I also want to thank you all for the nice comments on the previous chapters. It is one of the greatest thing to see someone has reviewed your story and I love reading each of the comments. **

**Ruby Lucille - Thank you once again for continuing to read this I'm sorry Ruby is not as active right now I was having a little bit of writer's block**

**awishgah - I've add your oc to a list I've made for all of them I cannot guarantee I will use them but I will try to work them in!**

**KawaiiKoneko36 - Thank you very much! I sent you a pm about it but the link is indeed broken and I would appreciate it if you either pm it to me or pm me a description of your oc.  
><strong>

**RubyFlash123 - Thank you very much! Like I said to another person above I cannot guarantee that I will use your character but I will try to work them in :)**

**NamelessProphecy - Omg thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! I will be trying to write for this story more than I have been! **

**Scarlet - You might not see this but anyway just thank you so much for the comment! It makes me very proud! **

**So yeah enjoy the story and I'll start working on the next chapter once I get the whole ocs sorted out!**

* * *

><p>Christy sighed as she leaned back in her seat it had been a week since arriving in South Park and she was already bored! Science class today was a free period since the teacher took the day off, something about a puppet and the end of the world, Chris wasn't sure, she didn't really pay attention to the sub until she announced that the period would be free study. She was just about to plug her headphones in and tune to world out when Ruby sat down in the now empty seat in front of her.<p>

"That time of the year again." She said with a sigh and laid her head on Chris's desk.

"Hmm?" Christy asked tilting her head as she put on of her headphones in. She turned the volume up but still was duly aware of Ruby's words.

Ruby laughed. "You weren't listening I'm guessing," Chris smiled innocently which caused Ruby to laugh out. "Football, Chris! Football!"

"Ah… I've never been too interested in sports…" Chris was only aware of what her brother told her of sports, most of which she didn't understand. Put then again she didn't put too much effort into learning.

"Hah? Well in that case you'll hate spirit week." Ruby grinned evil. "A whole five days dedicated to school spirit ending in the homecoming game against our rival school, and the next day the homecoming dance!~"

Christy groaned loudly. Sure it was pretty much the same at her old school and her brother always forced her to come but it was different now, at least in florida she could sit in the warm sunlight and listen to music while waiting for the stupid game to end, here it would be cold and miserable. It might even snow! Ruby explained to had for several games last year and Christy was not looking forward to sitting on cold metal bleachers in the snow while waiting for a stupid football game to end. Apparently my groan had been loud enough to catch the attention of a few people and I soon heard someone's footsteps walk up to Ruby and I.

"What's all the moaning and groaning about." Just my luck.

"Mind your own business Kenny!" I snapped at him not feeling particularly up to his consistent flirty attitude.

"Whoa no need to be so snappy!" Kenny chuckled and put his hands up like he'd been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

Chris sighed and placed her head on top of her arms and rested her eyes. "For your information I'm not really a school spirit kinda person!" She said her voice sounding bored and dull even to herself.

"Mhmm… so I guess you won't be showing up to any of Alex's games?" Kenny questioned pulling a chair over and sat down to the left of Chris.

Chris's head popped up. "Alex's games?" She asked her voice now suspicious and questioning.

"Ah? He didn't tell you? He is going to try out for the team after school today. The coach allowed it cause you guys transferred after the main tryouts were." Kenny spoke straight forward and started playing with the blonde girl's hair.

Chris sighed too tired to argue with the blonde boy. She kinda figured Xander would tryout for the team, she just wished that he and Stan weren't her ride home. Her mother decided on this arrangement when Stan came over a few days ago with his family to welcome them to the block. She already knew Stan would be staying late for football but now she wouldn't even be able to walk home with Xander!

Soon she heard a soft chuckling from her two 'friends' and blinked her eyes open. "What's so funny?" She asked with a frown.

"Oh~ Nothing…" Kenny said with a sly smirk before bouncing off towards Xander and the other guys.

Chris sat up a stretched her now numb arms up. Ruby was still chuckling and the two talked some more before the class bell rang. Ruby and Chris stood up and exited the class. On her way to History Chris had the fortune to run into Craig. Chris was expecting him to scowl at her but instead he smirked and poked that Tweek kid he was always with. When Tweek saw her as well he panicked a little and when Craig turned away the blonde boy point to Chris and then his head.

'_My head? What's on my…' _Just as she thought that Chris brought her hand up and felt something braided into her hair. Chris deadpanned and quickly dashed into a girls bathroom. There she rushed to the mirror and saw a long thin braid with her hair a what looked to be tiny daisies. Knowing she had nothing to do with the very girly hair Chris only had to think for a second before she remembered how Kenny and Ruby were chuckling and how Kenny had been playing with her hair.

Chris frowned and started pulling her hair out of the neatly made braid. "I'm gonna kill him!" She growled a little frustrated with how hard it was to undo the perfect little braid.

* * *

><p>Chris watched the football team practice and she sat on the bleachers. During gym She confronted her brother about the tryouts and somehow got roped into coming and watching him. She watched boredly as the team gathered around Xander. He was the only one not wearing the South Park Cows jersey but instead was wearing his old school jersey, the Pelicans. Honestly Chris didn't get how people thought either a cow or a pelican was intimidating. This was one of the many things she didn't understand about football teams.<p>

'_I wonder if he would notice if I just slipped away...' _There were quite a few girls around watching the team most were there for their respective boyfriends and then there was also a few cheerleaders hanging around waiting for their practice to start as well.

Just as she was about to make a run for it she felt a thud as someone sat beside her. "Wow, I didn't expect you to actually show up!"

Chris turned her head to see a familiar red head. "Ah, hey Kyle…" Over the past couple days Chris had talked quite a bit with Kyle. He was a nice guy not a jerk like Craig or Cartman and not a perv like Kenny. "Hmm I'm considering just leaving. It's not like this is a game or something there's no reason for me to be here…"

Kyle chuckled. "Well that's true but I think Alex really does appreciate you coming." Kyle said pointing out to the field where Alex was scanning the crowd.

"Mhmm… I guess but he shouldn't expect me to stick around all through his practice." She said before giving a little wave. Alex smiled when he saw her and turned back around.

After that Kyle and chatted quietly about random little things, school, South Park, and of course history. "If you're having a hard time catching up on the assignments then I can give you a hand."

Chris gave Kyle a puppy dog look, and he laughed. "Would you really?! That would mean a lot! You have no idea how much I hate that class!" Kyle and I laughed and somehow the topic changed to Craig. "What's that guy's problem? I mean it's not like I knew where there was an empty seat or something."

Kyle chuckled. "He's always been stubborn don't worry though he's grudge against you won't last long."

Suddenly there was a large shout followed by loud laughter. Kyle and Chris both looked towards the field. Alex was dripping wet with a circle of guys around him. Chris recognized Stan and Cartman who were hold a now empty water cooler. All the guys started patting Alex's shoulder some chuckled and gave a friendly punch or ruffled his hair.

"Well, it looks like he made the team." Kyle said with a grin.

Suddenly feeling very lonely Chris simply nodded and stood up. "Welp I'm gonna go, my legs are getting a little numb…"

Chris barely registered Kyle's response before she bounced off. Within minutes she was back in the school hallway at her locker. She knew the football practice would last at least another half an hour. Sighing boredly the girl felt an odd pull at her stomach. She grimaced and grabbed a small box and a zippo lighter.

It didn't take long to find a secluded area behind the school, most people had probably gone home or where doing others thing such as sports. Leaning against the wall Chris flipped open the box and pulled out a cigarette. Placing it between her lips she flipped the lighter open and light the opposite side.

She took a puff and blew out a cloud of smoke. Watching it rise into the sky she slid down the wall to a sitting position. Every once and a while she would flipper her zippo open and watch the flame dance. It was just a simple light silver in color with a small red head drawn in sharpie in one corner. Chris blew out a circle of smoke when the door she had exited from suddenly swung open Chris jumped at the door swung open and smashed against the brick wall. In her surprise she dropped her light and it clanged against the concrete ground and flipped close. the person who exited the door looked over towards her when the sound reached them. Chris recognize the person.

"Oh hell…" He muttered.

Chris frowned and pulled her cigarette out of her mouth, "Nice to see you too Craig."


End file.
